


Big dreams for big hearts

by ShadeDuelist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ghost Mettaton, M/M, Soul Sex, Trans Mettaton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeDuelist/pseuds/ShadeDuelist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Takes place before the player enters the Underground)</p><p>Papyrus is a lot of things: strong, cool, handsome, smart, understanding, well-trained, full of calcium and glory - a big personality with a big heart!  So when he heads off to one of his extra-special, one-on-one training sessions with Undyne, he has his mind set on big things.</p><p>But a big heart has a tendency of making little things grow until they're far more important than anything else...</p><p>(starts out vanilla but will get to the point where that mature rating is justified, believe you me ;3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big dreams for big hearts

“NYEH HEH HEH!!  SANS!!”

“...yeah, bro?”, Sans asked, wondering briefly why Papyrus was calling out to him.  His younger brother had only recently started to train with Undyne, the head of the Royal Guard, in preparation for a job in the ranks of the guardians of the kingdom.  It was a job with prestige, a steady paycheck - and the stars knew how much they needed someone that brought in something steady and dependable instead of the pittance Grillby paid him for selling hotdogs in every part of the kingdom.  Well, that, and he had allowed the two skeletons cheap rent for their home.  Instead of costing an arm and a leg, it just cost something  _ acceptable _ ; not that that made life any easier, what with repairs having to be paid and food having to be bought as well...  Slowly dragging his feet into their living room, he found Papyrus standing near their couch grinning much more broadly than usual.

“THERE YOU FINALLY ARE!  I HAVE WONDERFUL AND FANTASTIC NEWS!!”

“did undyne finally see you’re perfect for the royal guard an’ initiate you, bro?”, Sans asked with an eager smile that turned into a void one when Papyrus answered in the negative.

“W-WELL, NO…”  Then, however, Papyrus’ endless enthusiasm shone through again and he added with a broad and bold smile: “N-NOT YET, AT LEAST!!  BUT I HAVE COME ONE STEP CLOSER!  UNDYNE HAS GIVEN BOTH YOU AND I A DEPUTY POSITION!  WE ARE MEANT TO GUARD THE EDGE OF SNOWDIN FOREST!  CLOSEST TO THE RUINS, WHERE THE LAST HUMANS CAME FROM!!  UNDYNE SAID THAT SHE COULD TRUST ME AND ONLY ME WITH SUCH A DELICATE TASK AS CAPTURING THE FINAL HUMAN!!  AND YOU ARE… WELL, SHE CALLED IT ‘BACKUP’, BUT SHE DOESN’T KNOW HOW GOOD YOUR BONE ATTACKS ARE YET!!  BUT THE POINT IS, SHE TOLD ME SHE CAN ONLY TRUST  _ US  _ WITH THIS VITAL TASK!!”

“heh, course she did - course she can, i mean…”, Sans said, smiling; then, remembering his previous thoughts on the paycheck of a Royal Guardsman, he followed up with: “...so, uh, how much ‘s it pay?”

“OH, THINKING OF THE PRACTICAL SIDE, I SEE - HOW VERY RESPONSIBLE OF YOU, BROTHER!!  AND HOW VERY UNLIKE YOU!!”

“heh, yeah, cherish it while it lasts, bro… so?”

“I-IT DOESN’T PAY A FULL ROYAL GUARD SALARY…”, Papyrus admitted again, his usual enthusiasm winning back very quickly: “...BUT IT PAYS HALF!  THAT IS AT LEAST TWICE AS MUCH AS GRILLBY PAYS YOU!!”  Sans quickly calculated what that would mean for their household budget, and he grinned.  Before, they were barely scraping by, sometimes making due with food the other monsters wouldn’t buy anymore; now, they’d be able to afford luxuries such as Cinnamon Buns and  _ toothpaste _ .  Papyrus seemed to be thinking along the same lines, though slightly different.  “NOW WE CAN EAT PASTA  _ WITH SAUCE _ , DEAR BROTHER!!  BUT THAT IS NOT THE  _ ONLY  _ GOOD NEWS I HAVE!!”

“oh?”  Now Sans was intrigued.  Papyrus coming one step closer to his lifelong dream of joining the Royal Guard was already wonderful news in its own right, and he was excited for him, but what could top that?  Papyrus cast him a look that clearly angled for him to hazard a guess, but Sans had no clue what could be better news than Undyne giving him a fixed job working for, if not kind of  _ in _ , the Royal Guard, so he decided to go for ‘ridiculous’ rather than ‘genuine’.  “...oh man, don’t tell me… did undyne kiss ya?”

“WHAT?!  NO!!  WHY WOULD UNDYNE KISS ME, BROTHER?!  SHE DOES NOT LIKE SKELETONS, EVEN THE HANDSOME SPECIMENS LIKE MYSELF!!  I THINK EVERYBODY IN THE UNDERGROUND KNOWS THAT UNDYNE WOULD NEVER KISS ANYONE BUT THE PRETTIEST MONSTER PRINCESSES!!  ...NO, UNDYNE HAS TOLD ME SHE WANTS US TO START HAVING EXTRA SPECIAL, ONE-ON-ONE TRAINING SESSIONS!!”

“uh… i’m confused, wasn’t your training with undyne  _ already  _ extra special an’ one-on-one?”, Sans asked teasingly - mainly because it was true, but also because his brother invariably got flustered when the fact got mentioned that Undyne was giving him any kind of special treatment.  True to his character, Papyrus blushed and tried miserably to hide the fact by readjusting his scarf.

“W-WELL, YES, BUT THIS EXTRA SPECIAL IS  _ EXTRA  _ EXTRA SPECIAL BECAUSE SHE SAID MY MAGIC IS ALREADY VERY STRONG AND THAT I AM ALREADY VERY TOUGH, SO  _ REGULAR  _ WARRIOR TRAINING IS OF NO MORE USE TO ME!!”

“huh… then you’re gonna have  _ special  _ warrior trainin’?”, Sans asked, now genuinely intrigued; that sounded like Undyne was clutching at straws trying to find good ways to keep Papyrus from getting hurt.  Mentally, he made a note to call the fish up - he had her number from one time when Papyrus had called him from her house - but he kept his face neutral, smile wide as ever, as his brother powered on with all the enthusiasm he could muster.

“YES!!  I START MY NEW TRAINING TOMORROW, AND I AM SO VERY EXCITED!! UNDYNE SAID THIS TRAINING IS SO SPECIAL, THAT WE WILL ONLY NEED TO TRAIN ONCE A WEEK ANYMORE; NO DOUBT SHE HAD MY - WELL,  _ OUR _ \- NEW DUTIES IN MIND WHEN SHE DECIDED SO!”

“heh, sure, she was real worried you wouldn’t be able to watch that door…”, Sans teasingly remarked, but the subtle lilt in his tone went right over his brother’s head, excited as he was for this change in perspective.

“I AM GLAD YOU SHARE MY ENTHUSIASM, SANS!!  NYEH HEH HEH, CLEARLY THE WORLD IS LOOKING ALL THE MORE BRIGHT TODAY FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS!!  ...I WILL GO AND SHOWER NOW, AND THEN I WILL COOK US BOTH SOME CELEBRATORY SPAGHETTI!!  NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!!”  Papyrus stalked off up the stairs, going to his room and coming back out three seconds later with all of his shower supplies.  He was obliviously humming a tune that turned into a loud and slightly grating full-on singing while he was under the shower, and that was Sans’ cue to take his cellphone and dial Undyne’s number, finding that it didn’t take more than two rings before the fish answered.

_ “Undyne here, ‘sup dweeb!” _

“undyne, hey, it’s sans, the annoying little bro… so papyrus just told me you got him a job?”  From the other end of the line, mild cursing ensued, followed by Undyne snorting.

_ “You mean both of you - you just got volunteered by Papyrus too, Sans, ya sucker!  Better not slack off from this job too!  ...But I don’t think that’s the reason why you called me.  You aren’t cursing me out loud enough for that, and I don’t feel that blue attack Papyrus spent a lifetime refining, so… spill it, dweeb!  What’s got your hoodie tied in knots?!” _

“...extra special, one-on-one training?”, Sans tried; when the only response from the fish-like monster was another snort and no follow-up shouting, he elaborated: “...paps told me you’re gonna give him new training that only needs to happen once a week?”

_ “Oh, that’s what’s got you worried?!  Hah, figured as much!” _  Undyne snorted again and muttered something that sounded like ‘nerd’, but then she turned serious again:  _ “...Look, Sans… you know your baby brother just as well as I got to know Papyrus over the past few weeks.  He’s a total weenie!!  He’s just a wimp with a big heart!  I can’t send him into battle, no way!  He’s strong enough - hell, he’s REALLY freakin’ tough if he puts his mind to it! - but he just doesn’t have the motivation to hurt anyone, ya know?  I don’t know if lettin’ him into the Royal Guard is a good idea...” _

“...yeah, i agree… paps wouldn’t hurt a fly, let alone a human.  hell, when i told him humans have been  _ killed  _ before now, he refused to believe me, saying i didn’t know what i was talkin’ about… but you got me kinda stumped with this training…”, Sans admitted, listening to make sure Papyrus was still singing away under the shower before adding on boldly: “...why get his hopes up if you ain’t gonna initiate him, ever?”

_ “Because, Sans, ya dweeb, Papyrus is a total weenie with a big, shining heart!  If I tell him he can’t ever join the Royal Guard, which he’s dreamt about ever since he was a li’l baby skeleton, what do you think that’s gonna do to him?!  ...Nah, but the training…  I want Papyrus to have other options in life, so… so I was thinkin’ maybe I should teach him to cook?  Now that you guys have a li’l more surplus pay for fancy-schmancy ingredients, I can teach him how to make a decent spaghetti!” _ , Undyne said enthusiastically, and Sans finally relaxed enough to tease the fish-monster.

“...if you wanna teach paps how to cook, then  _ you _ ’d better  _ learn  _ how to cook first-”

_ “You’re lucky I can’t throw spears through my cellphone, Sans, ya dweeb, but if I ever catch you slackin’ off on duty…!” _ , Undyne answered threateningly, though she was already laughing by the time she called him a ‘dweeb’ and she disconnected the call after a quick ‘see ya’, prompting Sans to grin and sit back in the sofa again, listening to Papyrus’ off-key singing and musing that things would turn out for the best knowing that he didn’t have to worry about Papyrus getting signed up for a job that would take the best thing about him away.

 

“NYEH-HEH-HE NYEH-HEH… NYEH-HEH-HEH HEH-HEH…”  Papyrus was walking to Undyne’s carrying his bag of ingredients, happily humming the song that he’d been working on heavily ever since he’d started working as a sentry at Snowdin forest, ever since he’d started his extra-special training with Undyne.  He figured that he’d be initiated into the Royal Guard very soon, what with the training going so well and his spaghetti improving so quickly according to Sans - and as a member of the Royal Guard, he supposed he’d need a nice theme song to accompany his many, many battles, not to mention his puzzles and capers!  What he’d found so far needed only a little refining, he was certain - a little meddling with the key or the speed, maybe a few extra movements or a chorus…

All in all, he mused, life was looking so bright and positive!  It had only been about three months since he’d started Undyne’s extra-special training programme, and it had made him not only a better cook, but a better all-round person!  His cheer had begun to win over the other citizens of Snowdin, of that he was certain - the Slime family had begun making family outings after he’d talked to the father for a few minutes in the store, the Monster Kid had certainly started idolizing Undyne as much as he did after her last visit to him… and maybe he didn’t fully understand why learning how to make  _ spaghetti  _ would improve his skills in battle, but he had all of the faith in Undyne!  She kept insisting that learning how to cook would improve his mental acuity and make him better at strategizing - and puzzle-making, too, he mused, regarding that as an added benefit - and she even mentioned every other time they met up that learning how to cook was also very handy for when he had to go on longer patrols.  The only other Royal Guards he was really familiar with were the members of the Snowdin Dog Pack - Doggo, Dogamy and his fiancée Dogaressa, and Lesser and Greater Dog - and all of them preferred their food hard and crunchy, foregoing the need to cook, but he was a skeleton with standards, above such junkfood as kibble!  ...Come to think of it, Papyrus mused as he shifted the bag in his arms a little to redistribute the weight of the ingredients and to make sure he wasn’t pre-emptively squishing the tomatoes, the Dog Pack also didn’t much follow Royal Guard protocol in a number of ways…  How could a monster with  _ paws  _ even clean their uniform, for instance?

“HMMM… MAYBE I SHOULD ASK HER IF I NEED A UNIFORM OF ANY KIND… THE DOG PACK HAS UNIFORMS - OR, WELL, WHAT PASSES FOR UNIFORMS, AT LEAST… MAYBE I SHOULD HAVE A NICE SUIT OF ARMOR TO PROTECT MY BRITTLER, MORE DELICATE BONES?  ...OH, I HAVE TO ASK UNDYNE, SHE’LL BE SURE TO KNOW!”, he mused happily, grinning as he rounded the corner.

However, suddenly, he halted.  Further down the road, he swore he could hear sobs: deep, heart-wrenching sobs accompanied by the faintest mutterings that sounded gloomy even if he couldn’t make out a word of them, or indeed discern which monster was speaking in the first place.

“...even trying… I’m just a mess…”  A mournful sniffle followed, and Papyrus sighed, causing him to miss their next words, but then… whoever it was hummed a song that Papyrus vaguely recognized.  Sans sung it, off-key and horribly badly, at times; he supposed it was a popular song in the Underground, but he was always too busy training, working and making another perfect batch of spaghetti, so he didn’t have time to ‘keep up’ with what was ‘cool’.  But when the monster started singing…  “ _ I can’t help it if I make a scene… stepping out of my hot pink limousine… I’m turning heads and I’m stopping traffic; when I pose, they scream, and when I joke, they laugh, I’ve got a… pair of eyes that they’re getting lost in, they’re hypnotized by my way of walking… _ ”  Papyrus discovered two things: first off, his brother couldn’t sing to save his life; and secondly, whoever and  _ whatever  _ this monster was, they could sing amazingly well.  The first few notes were maybe a bit shaky, but the longer this monster sang, the more clear and beautiful their voice became, and Papyrus found himself walking closer to the source of the singing, feeling utterly lucky to be able to witness such artistry.  Rounding the corner, he saw a pink ghost floating with their back toward him, gleaming proudly in the eternal twilight that always lay over Waterfall’s hallways.  “ _...I’ve got them dazzled like a stage magician; when I point, they look, and when I talk, they listen, well… _ ”  Slowly, the ghost turned around, and Papyrus eagerly looked at their face: eyes closed - well,  _ one  _ eye closed and the other hidden by a bright pink mass of pseudo-hair - and a broad smile on their blushing face, they looked caught up in the moment, something which Papyrus certainly couldn’t blame them for.  They sung so well, Papyrus found himself musing that he could listen to the entire song without any hesitation, unlike how he basically wanted Sans to stop even  _ before  _ his brother opened his mouth…  “ _ Everybody needs a friend… and I’ve got you, and you, and- _ ”  Suddenly, the ghost opened their eyes and looked right at him, and they stopped singing instantly, their bright eye widening and their smile fading instantly.  “O-OH!”

“YOU SING REALLY WELL!!”, Papyrus tried to encourage the ghost with his brightest, most cheerful tone, smiling broadly and giving them the thumbs-up as he added: “YOU SHOULD BECOME A STAR!”

“Oh… oh my…”, the ghost stammered, fading into transparency, their pink body slowly blending in with deep blue of the cave walls slowly but surely, whimpering all the while.  “...oh god…  _ don’t _ look… oh  _ please no _ … oh, i-it’s  _ so embarrassing…! _ ”  Clearly, they needed a little more cheer and positivity, Papyrus decided, grinning his broadest.

“OH, DON’T BE SHY!!  I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS… FIND YOUR VOICE  _ BEAUTIFUL _ !”  Instantly, he saw the effect it had: the ghost stopped fading, their outline still faintly visible against the dark blue of the stone walls and the lightest touch of pink betraying where their features were, lit up by a blush.  Then, just as he meant to speak again, he felt the ingredients shift again in the paper bag he was carrying, reminding him of his true purpose in Waterfall.  Undyne wasn’t the patient sort, and if he didn’t get his bones shaking again and hurried over to her house, she might not want to carry on the lesson - and if he wanted to be a primo warrior and member of the Royal Guard, he sorely needed those lessons so Undyne could see his merits and initiate him!  “OH, I HAVE TO GO… UNDYNE IS WAITING FOR ME…”, he admitted, though he instantly smiled broadly again, his cheeks feeling slightly warm with the faintest and most  _ amazing  _ of blushes as he waved at the ghost while walking back briskly to the hallway that’d take him to Undyne’s.  “BYE-BYE, LITTLE GHOST!!”  He could faintly hear a whispered answer, and though he couldn’t understand what they’d said, the uplifted quality of their voice didn’t escape him, making him hum happily on his way over to Undyne. The fish-monster was waiting for him in the doorway, the training dummy that she always beat up standing with its back turned towards her, showing that she’d worked off frustration earlier - but when she saw him, her expression changed from annoyed to relieved and slightly upbeat.

“...Hey, Papyrus, ya nerd, I was about to send out a search party!!”

“OH, UNDYNE, DON’T WORRY, I’M STILL TEN MINUTES EARLY!!  THAT IS STILL PLENTY OF TIME!!”, Papyrus answered, setting the bag of ingredients down on the kitchen counter, taking out the tomatoes.  Behind him, Undyne closed the door, banishing her magic spear back into nothingness before walking over to him.

“Well, normally you’re  _ fifteen  _ minutes early, ya dweeb… so what happened?  Did you fall in the drink an’ need the Riverperson or Gerson to fish you out?  Got lost in the scrapyard?  ...Oh no, think I know… were Napsta’s snails crossin’ the cave again?”

“OH NO NO NO… YOUR NEIGHBOR’S FARM SNAILS WERE PERFECTLY BEHAVED TODAY!  … NO, I… SAW SOMEONE ON THE WAY OVER HERE… AND I GOT DISTRACTED!  THEY WERE SINGING PERFECTLY NICELY-”, Papyrus admitted while laying out the tomatoes in a neat line so he and Undyne could punch them all the better, turning around when Undyne laughed loudly.

“Oh!  You met Napsta’s cousin!  They’re a really shy one, I never even  _ met  _ ‘em… just saw something pink disappear through the cave wall real quick…”

“BUT IF YOU NEVER MET THEM, HOW DO YOU KNOW I MET THEM AND NOT SOMEONE ELSE THAT CAN SING LIKE A LITTLE PINK GHOSTLY ANGEL?”, Papyrus asked sceptically, prompting Undyne to shrug.

“Well, there’s not that many ghosts in the underground… an’ I know Napsta’s cousin likes to sing, I maybe never met them but I heard ‘em sing once or twice.  All of ‘em were sappy-as-he _ eeeh… _ s-sappy-as-the-stars love songs!”, Undyne corrected, prompting Papyrus to smile encouragingly at her.  She sometimes, for no apparent reason, she amended her words in the middle of a sentence.  It was probably because she wanted to choose her words just right, though.  She’d spent a full week refining her ‘pre-battle monologue’, as she called it - she’d shown Papyrus the flash cards she’d written it out on.  So he thought nothing of it and allowed her to speak on: “Heh, so you saw ‘em and you actually  _ saw  _ them, huh?  ...man, lucky you…”

“OH, LUCKY ME INDEED!! THIS LITTLE PINK GHOST SANG LIKE AN ANGEL!  SUCH A BEAUTIFUL VOICE, UNDYNE, YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE TO HEAR IT!!”, Papyrus said, though he amended the thought in his mind almost instantly.  If Undyne had been there, she probably would’ve spoken up in her usual loud, brash way and scared off the little ghost.  Undyne herself seemed to realize that as well, if her soft snort was any indication.

“...I’m not the fancy-shmancy type that appreciates good voices - all  _ I  _ appreciate is  _ hard work and a go-getter attitude _ , ya nerd!  ...So, did you get all of the ingredients?!”, she asked with infinitely more enthusiasm, and Papyrus nodded, the ghost and their beautiful song pushed to the background again by the more urgent and energy-requiring cooking lesson he was supposed to be having from Undyne.

 

Meanwhile, a ways away, on the outskirts of Hotland, suspended over the eternally-burning fires of the Core, the Royal Scientist hurried out of the bathroom and up the escalator, feeling giddy for a change.  The experiments were quiet and the water had washed down a new series of anime for her to get into…  However, just before she could make it to the VCR, they were interrupted by a bright pink form floating through their wall, startling them.

“AAAAAAAA!!”

“A-alphys, so-so-sorry!!”, the ghost stammered, gently floating down to pick up the video their friend had dropped, giving Alphys a chance to recollect her thoughts and speak, her voice just as shaky as her friend’s.

“Happi, p-please don’t d-do that again…?”

“I-I f-forgot!  I’m just…”  It was then, when her pink ghostly friend sighed, that Alphys noticed how much their body glittered, how much their eyes were lit up…

Alphys had only known the ghost for a little under a year, ever since Happi had started up their ‘Human Fanclub’ to talk about human culture and aesthetics.  At first, she’d seen it only as a way to talk to someone else about anime - especially since she’d been forced to work all alone after what had happened to the previous Royal Scientist - but the ghost’s enthusiasm, their love for drama and flair which were also a great staple of anime, and their kind-heartedness had made Alphys start to regard them as a friend.  They’d started talking about other things as well - Alphys found it a relief to be able to open up about being the Royal Scientist, and how it had been to work with him and his other intern; Happi spoke often about their work on their family snail farm, and their cousins, and their deep-seated anxieties.  They’d bonded over anime and songs, but just as well over fears and flaws, lifting each other just enough to make their days lighter, and brighter.  And after a while, Alphys had started wondering what she could do to make her friend feel better.

“...You l-look like s-something happened.  So-something…  _ good _ .”

“W-why, yes!”, Happi instantly blustered, grinning broadly while their pseudo-hair glittered like the light of the ‘stars’ from Waterfall.  “I… went over to S-shyren’s… h-her sister fell down recently, but… but it all went wrong, W-woshy was b-being so very mean to us both… a-and it s-shook me… Woshua i-is always… always s-saying singing i-i-is a w-waste of time… t-that  _ I c-can’t sing _ …”

“W-woshua wouldn’t kn-know ta-talent if it bit h-him i-in the nose!”, Alphys said while crossing her arms and looking away in what she hoped was a demonstrative way.  In truth, Shyren’s sister lay in a bed not far away, and she just didn’t want to show how uncomfortable the mention of her made her.  Fortunately, Happi giggled softly at her words and responded to them happily.

“H-heh heh!  True!  ...Oh, Alphys, if you’d been there when W-woshy had been saying s-such horrible t-thi-things…  B-but then again… i-if you’d been t-there, maybe… maybe I wouldn’t have sung… to m-make myself feel a little b-better again… a-and then… m-maybe he… wouldn’t have…”

“He?”, Alphys now asked, looking at her friend who was now glittering a deep pink.  She recognised the ghost blush, but… “H-happi, I thought… y-you said you wanted-”

“ _ I know… _ ”, the pink spectre said softly, in a happy sigh that showed they were not worried at all about the object of their affections being what he was.  “...b-but that doesn’t mean anything… I mean, I still want to b-be who I  _ feel  _ I am… b-but this monster… oh, so  _ handsome _ , so  _ clearly passionate _ , and with  _ such good taste _ !  Alphys, I will never forget him!  H-he showed me kindness, and sweetness, w-when I needed it more than ever before!”, Happi continued in a dramatic tone, prompting Alphys to smile warmly back at her friend.

“I w-would’ve… done t-the same…”, she said, prompting Happi to finally relent, giving her a ghostly hug that felt almost nonexistant before speaking dramatically.

“W-well  _ of course  _ y-you would, Alphys… b-but  _ you know me _ , a-and he… oh…”  Suddenly, Happi’s glittering inner light died a little, and Alphys knew why even before the ghost spoke in a horrified tone: “ _ I probably w-will never meet him a-again… oh no…… _ ”

“O-oh!  Y-you don’t know that!  J-just keep believing!  Y-you’re such a g-great presence, you’ll ch-charm him back t-to your side for sure!”, the lizard spoke encouragingly, her voice conveying warmth unusually well - she felt proud when Happi instantly perked up and looked at her, first in wonder and then with that warm, half-lidded look that showed the depth of their friendship.

“Oh… Alphys… y-you’re the best… r-really, you are…”, they sighed, and for a few seconds after that, the room was quiet before Alphys remembered the anime in her hands and she cleared her throat.

“S-so!  You c-came to tell me about… m-meeting that my-mystery monster?”, she asked, and Happi, recognizing her words as the plea for some quality anime time she’d meant them as, nodded.

“O-oh!  Yes, d-darling!  ...W-well, that, and… I h-have to admit, your… y-your  _ idea _ …”, they stammered, prompting Alphys to suddenly feel elated.

“Y-you mean… my sketches?”

“Yes.  W-well, I know what I said, b-but… meeting  _ him _ … made me… r-rethink…  I t-think a form like that will… well…  I-it might give me t-the confidence I n-need!”, the ghost spoke, floating upward a little in an outward display of anticipation, and Alphys found herself nodding happily.

“G-great!  Well!  I, uh… w-why don’t we… uhm, w-watch this first, and then discuss-”

“ _ Marvellous  _ idea, Alphys!”, the ghost said without a single stammer, and Alphys found herself getting dragged to the sofa, something she allowed while her mind was already organizing and planning the best way to make her friend happier...


End file.
